


bonding activities with your gal pal

by InLust



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Crisis on earth x, F/F, Massages, Meditation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, amaya is bi af, fill in, unintentional seduction??, zari is bi af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: a tidbit prior to the legends episode of crisis on earth x





	bonding activities with your gal pal

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT from tumblr was "Can you do a fic telling us what amaya and zari were doing before being messaged about the crisis?"
> 
> at first i didnt know how to write amaya and zari but now i really just to write amaya and zari and im super excited to add them to my future projects - lets make this ship grooooow

“Do we really have to do this right _now_?” Zari sighs out as she shifts her legs to a more comfortable position.

“We have a brief moment of peace, we have to utilize it,” Amaya responds calmly. There’s a small smile on her face as she opens one eye to glance at Zari.

There’s a disgruntled look on Zari’s face as she shifts her legs underneath her. She really doesn’t like sitting crossed leg, earlier complaining that it was too restrictive. Amaya resolves to reaching out her hands onto Zari’s knees.

Zari instantly stops moving under her touch and opens her eyes. “What now?”

Amaya lets out a small chuckle. “The point of meditation is to free your mind of any troubles and concern. It’ll open doors up inside of you to look introspectively.”

Zari rolls her eyes. She glances back at Amaya, who is staring again. It’s not uncommon for Zari to catch Amaya staring. As of recent it’s become a “thing” that Zari has been trying to decipher. It doesn’t bother her but she isn’t quite used to it when it makes her hot under her collar.

“Sometimes the answers that we seek are inside of us,” Amaya goes on. The smile on her lips is more due to amusement than patronizing Zari.

It’s the only reason why she doesn’t get particularly annoyed when Amaya smiles at her. It is both genuine and sweet and to be honest, it also brings a small smile to her face even if she tries to act disgruntled.

“You’re just one walking fortune cookie aren’t you?” Zari jokes back. She has to move, her legs are cramping up. She’s prayed plenty of times before but they’ve been meditating for what seems like hours. She leans back against the wall and stretches her legs.

In hindsight, she should’ve thought better of it because now Zari has stretched her legs so that Amaya is sitting between them. Amaya just stares as Zari’s legs on either side of her.

“You should’ve told me you were getting uncomfortable,” Amaya gently reminds.

“It’s not a big deal.” Zari starts rubbing her thighs, feeling the tension from sitting too long. She really shouldn’t be complaining to be honest. She’s been in more uncomfortable situations. “I said we can try meditating if that’s what you _really_ wanted.”

Suddenly, Amaya is kneeling on the bed, her hands come up to her left thigh. Zari sits back a bit. Not that there's much space in the bunk. “ _Uhm_ , what are you doing?”

Amaya’s hands close around her thigh and she kneads into the flesh slowly. “Helping you.” Her voice is low, calm, and even as she presses into Zari.

Zari’s eyes widen. She knows that Amaya definitely doesn’t have any issues with boundaries but this was moving onto a new level. As much as she holds her breath, feeling her whole body tense, her muscles become pliant and relaxed under Amaya’s touch.

“Is this helping?” Amaya asks. She moves onto her right thigh. She looks up at Zari.

Zari might be reading it wrong, but is she flirting? “Uh, uhm yeah, it is,” Zari shakes her head. Amaya smiles and looks down to where her hands are moving.

“The last thing that should be happening during meditation is discomfort.”

Zari swallows. Meditation is the last thing on her mind right now because she vaguely feels the situation change. Amaya is in between her legs, massaging her. She eases into the touches _too_ comfortably. All she can do is stare at Amaya because that’s the _only_ thing she can do. The worst part is that she starts to take in Amaya’s features: her smooth brown skin, her perfect jawline, her strong neck, her soft shoulders. The thing that gets in Zari’s way is Amaya’s black hair blocking some of her face.

Why is she thinking about touching Amaya? She snaps out of her thoughts. _What is going on?_

This definitely a set up. Zari feels ridiculous for even thinking about it because Amaya has been nothing more than friendly. They were trying to figure out why and how they were connected. Amaya was right, introspective soul searching was helpful to answer some of her questions. But meditation? In Amaya’s room? On her bed? In very close quarters? Now, Amaya was between her thighs, massaging her.

Then, Amaya stops. Her hands fall on Zari’s thighs and she’s kneeling now. “Better now?” she asks, she slightly leans in to balance herself.

There goes the space again, disappearing. Zari’s eyes dart to Amaya’s shiny lips. It’s a stupid move because Amaya notices easily. It’s not that hard when their faces are inches apart. Zari feels caught like a deer in headlights. They’re _so_ close. She feel Amaya’s body radiating heat and she’s sure that it’s the reason why she wants to tug at her collar. She licks her lips.

“ **We have just been hailed by Captain Lance** ,” Gideon informs. “ **There’s an emergency in Central City 2017**.”

Both of them look up to the sound before staring at each other.

Amaya raises her eyebrows at Zari playfully. “Let’s see what that is,” she climbs over Zari’s leg off the bed. She turns around and reaches her hand out.

Zari takes it and gets off the bed. “I thought they were at a wedding,” she grumbles.

Amaya smirks at Zari. “Would you prefer meditation?”

“Eh. I can think of better bonding activities.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can hit me up on nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
